


【乐队AU】Do you hear the people sing？

by Sage_Wayne



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Wayne/pseuds/Sage_Wayne
Summary: 为了拯救法国，街垒男孩们决定成为偶像





	1. Chapter 1

Do you hear the people sing？  
“为了拯救法国，ABC男子天团决定成为偶像”，他们是号召粉丝报效祖国，每场演唱会都要唱国歌（？？？）的良心乐团。（首领、向导、中心，这听起来像不像偶像团体的定位设置？）  
以下为部分人设【玩了一些原著梗，大家擅长的事物大部分都是原著设定，咳】

1.乐团成员都崇拜拉马克。拉马克是一个家喻户晓的反战歌手，他支持民权运动，还获过诺贝尔奖呢。  
（因此安灼拉在听到拉马克的死讯的时候表现出的是激动，不是喜悦。他不是，他没有。）

2.主唱是安灼拉，他有着很好的嗓子，以及极其出色的容貌（他有天使那么美！）。他在舞台上是如此的光芒四射，因此不知什么时候起—— 一些人认为是某位喝醉的鼓手先这么喊的——大家都叫他“阿波罗”。  
（要不要背水一战，赢回看歌剧的权利？）  
（长的好看，又会唱歌，还忧国忧民，先生你别是神仙托生的吧？别再用希腊神祗来称呼我了，以西结的二品天使也不行。因为马克思主义者都是无神论者。）

3.乐团中的鼓手是格朗泰尔，兴致来了还能跳一段舞。他在给粉丝签名时总是草草签下一个大写的R。他曾经在粉丝希望他多写点什么的时候高喊“死亡不期而遇，签名有何意义！”，但他还是给粉丝画了一个Q版的阿波罗。是的，他画技不错，早期ABC乐团的海报都是他设计的。  
（震惊！大R竟有恋物癖！格朗泰尔坦诚自己对云石雕像的迷恋之情）

3.公白飞是主音吉他手。同时他管理所有事，因为他是公白飞。他甚至负责了一部分的医疗援助。没有人敢得罪他，当别人掌管你的起床时间时，屈服是唯一的道路。  
（“他是黑暗中的利剑，长城上的守卫，抵御寒冷的烈焰，破晓时分的光线，唤醒眠者的号角，守护王国的坚盾！”）

4.古费拉克写了不少动听的曲子，他常说美丽的脸庞是他的灵感来源。但我们都知道，也许他和那些成天玩弄姑娘的混账有着同样的外貌，可是在外貌的后面他们是大不相同的。  
（你说什么？青春热力和小猫的可爱一样，过后是会消失的？不，小猫的可爱永垂不朽！）

5.热安负责写歌词，他吹笛子也很动听。热安是一个温柔腼腆的人，但他爱豪放的风格，尤其是当你动了他的歌词稿的时候，他猛不可当。  
（“热安！我们的花衣魔笛手！”）

6.巴阿雷是键盘手。他常在他的课本里发现歌曲的题材 ，那些题材取得了很大的成功。他同时也在ABC和其它乐团间起到联络的作用。巴阿雷一度兼任他们的安保工作，当有人冒犯了ABC的成员时，巴阿雷会神秘地出现并且正义地袭击他们。  
（“神出鬼没。四下游荡。当魔鬼最好的材料。我是在讲述某种神秘力量还是巴阿雷？”）

7.博须埃负责贝斯。他富有创造力，胸中满是门道，总能对ABC演出的舞台设计提出极好的电子。  
（秃顶又叫没毛病，你说谁是幸运E？）

8.若李是和弦吉他手。他也许有些体弱，但若李是兴致最高的一个队员。他惹人喜爱，总能掀起很好的热闹气氛。若李也是他们的队医，虽然去向若李看病的人面临着被诊断出癌症的风险。  
（看呐，若李在四个翅膀上飞翔！）

9.弗以伊是他们的外交家。他是他们的建筑大师，也负责把他们的歌翻译成多国语言。他还在宿舍里刻上了“人民万岁”的题铭。  
（那堆鹅卵石是做什么用的？）

10.新来的经纪人马吕斯心仪珂赛特，然而他十分害怕珂赛特的爸爸，也就是公司的董事长冉阿让  
（我在意我孤独的小灵魂！）


	2. 日常

设定如前篇，原著梗、音乐剧梗掉落，赞美认出它们的姑娘  
【博须埃&若李&米西什塔关系暗示】

一.关于命名  
乐队的名字是“ABC的朋友们”。“Abaissé”，就是人民。他们是受屈辱者的朋友，他们要让人民站起来。这作为乐队的名字是十分严肃的，这种双关的隐语，谁要嘲笑那是不对的。正如古费拉克所说，双关语万岁！  
就像乐团内别的大事一样，他们的名字这是投票决定的。顺便一提，他们就差一点点就要被命名为Barricade Boys（错误翻译：路障男孩）了。

二.关于歌词  
热安负责写歌词，但是乐队中的所有人都会提供歌词片段，因为乐队内部规章规定“乐队成员人人平等，每个人拥有阐述自己意愿的权利”。也正因为这项规定，大家都万分感谢热安的存在。假如没有热安，他们的歌词的将成为  
①对资本主义的控诉  
（不，安灼拉，我们真的不能直接唱你写的《资本论》概述）  
②***********  
（天啊古费！来听我们歌的也有未成年人！）  
③各种学科的科普  
（用“心外动脉和心内动脉”来隐喻心灵和外在？“我感到无比自由，地球大磁场也干扰不了我的身体”？“我对你的感情毫无疑问，正如在脂肪酸和蚁酸之间有十五种中介酸一样确切”，这究竟是谁喝高了想出的歌词？）  
或者以上所有事物的混合

三.关于假酒  
那是一次朋友们的内部聚会。  
大家把桌子拼在一起，做成一个舞台，所有人都自愿或半自愿地唱了歌。古费拉克现编了一曲小调，来赞美“莫城之鹰”博须埃无与伦比的马吕斯跟踪计划。公白飞正和巴阿雷讨论着“打倒资产阶级喜爱的悲剧”，突然就被大家合伙儿起哄，只好上台唱了“凯撒如给我，光荣与战争”。弗以伊一边给大家的酒里发冰块一边唱歌。格朗泰尔上去唱了《I'll Follow You Into the Dark》，下台后就喝的醉醺醺的，在他占领的角落里对古希腊神祗大发高论，他的醉话要是被记录下来，足足有三页半呢。  
而安灼拉被灌了太多的酒（也就是说，一整杯）。他本来是拒绝唱歌的，但他错误地答应了古费拉克玩真心话大冒险的提议，人民喜闻乐见的事情发生了，安灼拉输了。  
“à quoi tu danses（不如跳舞！）”  
“à quoi tu danses（革命不如跳舞！）”  
“Sing！My Angel of Music！（歌唱吧！我的音乐天使！）”  
安灼拉不清醒的大脑认同了他们的逻辑，他顺从了民意，在街垒男孩的欢呼声中爬上了桌子。  
当然，他们让安灼拉唱了《Je suis un dieu》。没有人会错过这个机会。  
“Je suis un dieu，  
我就是神，  
Un apollon parmi les hommes，  
男人中的阿波罗，  
Loué sois-je，  
盛名难却。  
Je suis un dieu，  
我就是神，  
Viens faire un tour vers le summum，  
来吧，享受这极致的欢愉，  
Aux septièmes cieux，  
直冲云霄。 ”  
【可去B站视频：7048604，为阿波罗打call】  
安灼拉唱完的那一刻是历史性的，在场的十几个人硬生生营造出了几十万人的气势，欢呼声震耳欲聋，其中要属大R叫的最响。  
全场起立鼓掌三分钟后，他们低声交谈：“你录像了吗？”“录了，所有人都录了。”“等到八十岁的时候，我会坐在火炉边和孙子分享这美好的回忆。”“这份录像是不朽的，我们应该为它立纪念碑。”  
“哪怕我死了，烂在坟墓里了，也要用腐朽的声带喊出：It’s better than an o-per-a!（这比歌剧还要好看！）”

事后  
“我喝了假酒。”安灼拉冷静地说。“假酒害人。听到没有格朗泰尔，假酒害人，把你的酒瓶子放下（put the bottle down）。”

五.关于事故  
这是他们的一场演唱会，“ABC的朋友们”说着演唱会前的致辞。轮到若李了，他说：“Here is to pretty boys who went to our heads.”全场听众都倒抽了一口气（考虑到有几万人，那真是非常壮观。）还有一些粉丝大笑出声，活像中了彩票似的。热安刚开始还没反应过来，他继续往下说：“Here is to...what？？？？...witty girls who went to our beds.”

“我假想了很多关于出柜的场景。”古费拉克深思熟虑地说，“其中包括邪恶的深渊大魔王威胁要毁灭世界，只有若李出柜才能用爱的力量击败他，但我一点儿也没有预料到这种情况。”  
若李把脸埋在手里，发出一声濒死的呜咽。  
“这没那么糟，”公白飞说，温和地把手搭在若李肩上，“我们本来也没打算让你隐瞒性取向啊。”  
“可是我不是同性恋啊！”若李仍然捂着脸，向右倒进博须埃的怀里，“我也喜欢米西什塔啊！”  
“你放心，假如任何人对这有意见，那就是他们自己的问题！”安灼拉说，然后开始发表不应该用性取向来评价一个人以及支持LGBT群体合法权益的演讲。  
当然，这并没有造成任何糟糕的后果——除了这个口误永载乐队史策，接下来一个月里大家都在不断地提到这个梗——毕竟这是二十一世纪，正如安灼拉所说，人人都有选择自己生活方式的权利。不过，若李有关的配对的粮食突然多了好几倍的产出。

六.关于三角恋  
【本段出于对安灼拉艾潘妮同人的困惑，这一对是基于什么萌点呀？】  
【不过我喜欢关于格朗泰尔和艾潘妮友谊深厚的设定。】  
安灼拉从不安的梦境中醒来，发现自己像一只珍奇的甲虫一样被团团围住。  
“我难道没有关门吗？”安灼拉问。  
“这不是重点。”古费拉克说，“我们就想让你知道，我们对你的生活方式没有异议。”  
“什么？”  
“三角形难道不是最稳固的结构吗？”若李慷慨激昂地说，“三个人的关系难道不是最稳定的吗？”博须埃在他身旁连连点头。  
“我很高兴你们的感情依然如旧，”安灼拉说，“但看在上帝份上，谁给我解释一下到底出了什么事？”  
“马克思主义者不看在上帝的份上做事。”古费说，但还是从手机里调出新闻给安灼拉看。“很显然，你和R和艾潘妮在一起了。”  
“这都是什么狗——（What the f——）”  
公白飞在这群人身后叹了口气，“我告诉过你们这绝对不是真的。”  
“我也没说新闻是真的呀，”古费拉克说，“你看，狗仔队认为，你和R正在争抢艾潘妮。但身为你最好的朋友之一，我知道你和R之间绝对、绝对不是情敌的关系。”  
“走开，让我静静。（Laissez moi seul）”安灼拉干巴巴地说，“我拒绝在我的床上穿着睡衣和你们讲话。”  
古费拍了拍他的肩，给了他一个意思是“我知道你只愿意在床上穿着睡衣和【某人】讲话”的眼神。  
让一切雪上加霜的是，格朗泰尔偏偏就在这时候，打开了安灼拉的门。

“重色轻友啊，安灼拉，重色轻友啊！”古费拉克指着格朗泰尔控诉，“我和你从小就认识了，但你还拒绝给我你家的钥匙呢！而大R就这么走了进来，直接走到了你的卧室！”  
“我拒绝给你钥匙是因为我不想在洗澡时被人偷袭。何况你不是照样从公白飞那里拿我的钥匙吗？”安灼拉从格朗泰尔手里接过咖啡，喝了一大口，他感到自己又活过来了，“而且格朗泰尔是来给我送咖啡的。”  
安灼拉向格朗泰尔投去一个感谢的眼神，格朗泰尔回以微笑。安灼拉感觉自己胃部暖融融的。  
这绝对只是因为他刚刚喝了咖啡。  
“你们为什么不去结婚？”古费问，他身后传来一阵赞同的低语。  
“快离开我的卧室，你这奇怪的人！（Get out of my bedroom，Alien！）”  
“知道了知道了，蝙蝠侠。”

当安灼拉梳洗完毕，换好衣服，喝过咖啡之后，他们围绕着桌子坐好了。  
“所以，狗仔......”  
“完全在胡扯。”安灼拉说，抱着手臂，决定怒视着所有胆敢再提这件事的人。  
“假如我陷入了一段三角恋，我还以为我总得是第一个知道的呢。”格朗泰尔说，“而且说真的，不是应该是公关部来和我们谈吗？马吕斯呢？”  
“被我们派去纠缠美丽的特派员了。”  
“别担心，这简直是他最乐意做的事了。”  
“看看他看着那姑娘的样子吧，他失魂落魄，就像看见了一个幽灵！”  
“我相信他已经向珂赛特全面阐述了他至死不渝的爱了。”  
“我觉得不太可能，或许他已经昏过去了，珂赛特正送他去医院急救。”  
“我们得为他们写首歌...”  
话题就这么转移了。安灼拉悄悄地问格朗泰尔：“艾潘妮？”  
“我对她没有一丝一毫超出朋友的情感，而且她已经和蒙帕纳斯在一起了。”格朗泰尔低声回答，“你？”  
安灼拉摇了摇头，对格朗泰尔露出一个炫目的微笑。  
格朗泰尔接下来一天走路都有点蹦蹦跳跳的，但要是有人胆敢指出，他会充满尊严地予以否认。  
（让我们假设安灼拉没有参与关于马吕斯的讨论是因为他不在意马吕斯的寂寞灵魂） 

 

Bonus：乐队刚成立时的一些事  
1.早期设计海报的时候，格朗泰尔试着改编了《自由领导人民》，他画的非常好，举着旗帜的金发领袖生动极了。谁会知道他是全凭记忆画的，连照片也没有看一眼？画家对身边人物的观察细致，可见一斑。  
但格朗泰尔没有上交它，他仔仔细细地这幅画收在画夹里，另画了一副别的作为替代。  
2.安灼拉真的写了“别让烈酒冲昏了脑袋（Don’t let the wine go to your brains!）”的歌词。“我不是针对谁。”安灼拉说。  
3.珂赛特和马吕斯出去时，冉阿让祈祷了。  
“God on high，主在上，Hear my prayer，听我祈祷，Let him rest，让他歇菜吧，Bring him home！让他直接回家吧！”  
4.在马吕斯公主抱珂赛特之前，冉阿让先公主抱了马吕斯。这是个非常复杂的故事。  
5.若李念错词真的没有什么大不了的，沙威还曾经说过“Take us from behind（从后面搞我们）”呢


	3. 头条新闻/罗曼史

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students, workers, everyone，  
> 学生，工人，所有人，  
> There’s a river on the run，  
> 群众汇成奔流的河，  
> Like the flowing of the tide，  
> 就像浪潮排山倒海，  
> Paris coming to our side!  
> 整个巴黎都来看我们的演唱会啦！

搞事，搞事  
1.安灼拉反对即将出台的搜查法，他成功地发起了一次万人游行，吸引了全国的注意，包括总统。  
关于该法律的提案最终没能通过。（耶！）  
【Hosanna Hey sanna Sanna Sanna Ho...等等这个BGM是不是不吉利？】  
2.有粉丝在推特上询问：“公司会对你们性生活加以限制吗？”  
古费拉克回复道：“差不多，巡演的时候公司让我们分房睡。”  
【古费：天啊我只是在开玩笑！你们见过比我更直的直男吗？  
公白飞：你昨晚可不是直男（You were not straight yesterday.）（←律政俏佳人歌词）  
古费：？？？  
公白飞：现在知道玩笑没你想的有趣了？】  
3.“ABC的朋友们”走红毯时，粉丝激动晕厥。公白飞回身从车里拿出了一个大的有些夸张的急救包。  
【为什么他带着急救包？因为古费拉克曾经和格朗泰尔一起喝高了，一边高唱I Defy Gravity一边从树上往下跳。】  
4.巴阿雷肉搏恐怖分子。  
而他打赢了。  
【报纸左边：巴阿雷一夜七次  
报纸右边：击退擂台挑战者】  
5.热安在演唱会上出柜，声援LGBT群体。  
【Here is to pretty boys who went to our heads.】  
6.粉丝发现若李和博须埃两人把衣服混着穿。而他们从没有费心隐瞒两人同吃，同住，同生活的习惯。  
【假如英语里的“Threesome”是指3P，而“Twosome”是指一男一女的话，那你是很“Handsome”哦】  
7.格朗泰尔掉了马甲。粉丝拍摄的后台照中，角落里的格朗泰尔正在画安灼拉，大R Fandom大手的身份暴露了。  
【从此粉丝会要R签名在他画的安灼拉上，同时他们还会催更，这说明多重地狱是可能的。】  
8.格朗泰尔和艾潘妮买东西被狗仔拍到了。  
安灼拉和艾潘妮同路去公司也被狗仔拍到了。  
【三角恋的流言终结于安灼拉和格朗泰尔手牵手逛街被狗仔拍到】

马吕斯是被骗来当经纪人的。真的。  
（The Color of Despair.jpg）

（大量摘抄原著原句预警，安灼拉的外貌描写全部是原句）  
（以下片段按时间顺序排列）

1\. 安灼拉从没有说梅恩便门，安灼拉一直在说梅恩便门

“革命！在我看来，这几乎是可有可无的。新政府和旧政府有什么不同？深渊凝视着望它的人，和恶魔战斗的人变成了魔鬼，历史不过是在重复它自己（Shit repeats itself.）随您去和莱翁尼达斯一起，战死在塞莫皮莱吧！我不会去送您的殡！”  
安灼拉带着藐视的意味估量着他："这就是你面对实际问题的方式——做一个逃兵！格朗泰尔，你什么也不能，信仰，思想，志愿，生，死，你全不能。"  
格朗泰尔以严肃的声音回答说：“你走着瞧吧。”

2.我的罪只是偷了一块面包，唱了三次只是因为重要的事情说三遍  
   
人人都说冉阿让是一个传奇，他的一生跌宕起伏，写成小说一定大卖，非得翻译成几十国语言不可。“ABC的朋友们”探讨过冉阿让人生经历里比较争议的部分，例如他偷窃的三条面包。

让我们截取安灼拉和格朗泰尔的争论片段：  
“......这是制度的问题，这样的结果是社会福利保障体系的不完全导致的。不论如何，偷窃食物来挽救孩子的生命，这是道德的。如果社会体系要求我们为了一件合乎良心的事情，去惩罚一个有道德的人，那么法律就还需要完善，体制就仍有修正的空间。”  
“阿波罗，我对您的话有点疑问。”格朗泰尔灌了一口酒，“偷面包来喂养孩子是道德的，偷稀粥来喂养孩子也是道德的，那么偷松露呢？这听起来可就有点离谱了。假如我偷窃鱼翅赠给孤儿院，难道我会因为孩子的笑脸而被网开一面？道德，哈，道德是个虚无缥缈的概念，谁敢说自己见过道德？我们只能看见价值尺度，套着道德的外衣。我们的法律体系就建立在经济价值之上。罗马人没有镌刻下《十二铜表法》吗？法国人不是在《人权宣言》上写着‘私有财产神圣不可侵犯’吗？美国人不是能击毙任何误入他们庭院的人吗？而除非您，不，哪怕您支持共产主义，这也是没有办法解决的 。您是个圣人，但难道您指望人人都有高度发达的集体主义思想？想想，您走进一座闹鬼的屋子，对那鬼魂说‘作为共产主义者我不承认私人财产这个观点’。这对我这样的人倒是不错，因为付酒钱是对任何东西都有价格这个资本主义意识形态的妥协....... ”  
假如安灼拉不打断他，格朗泰尔这番醉话还蛮可以继续长篇大论下去。但安灼拉是一个认真的人，听不得格朗泰尔信口开河，他开始一字一句地批驳起格朗泰尔的醉话。而任何一个和醉酒的格朗泰尔相处过的人都知道，这时候是万万不可助长他的谈性的。  
这个话题存续了二十分钟整，并且所有人都被扯进了这场辩论里。

“虚无主义者！”安灼拉最终说，气得要命，“对你来说就没有什么是真实的吗？”  
格朗泰尔举起他的酒瓶子：“只有一件事是可靠的：我的杯子满了。”  
安灼拉立刻转过身，摔门出去了。而格朗泰尔，他一贯是躺在他的椅子里的，被这突然其来的变化惊呆了，下意识地坐起身来。  
“我真是瞠目又结舌。（I am agog，I am aghast.）”他揪着身边的马吕斯问，困惑极了，“怎么回事？这时候他不应该过来把我撵出去吗？”  
这时候的马吕斯还不是他们的经纪人，他只是被古费叫来一起开会的朋友，对他们的情感纠纷知之甚少。他无辜而茫然地回视着格朗泰尔。  
格朗泰尔松开了马吕斯，把另一只手握着的酒瓶随手一放，就追出去了，还因为跑的太急差点绊了一跤。  
天知道之后发生了什么。ABC的朋友们耸耸肩。总之，第二天安灼拉和格朗泰尔是一起过来参加聚会的。

3\. 这儿看到了安灼拉情人的名字  
一个暖融融的下午，阳光洒在穆尚的桌椅上。“ABC的朋友们”谈论着爱情。  
古费拉克提起了一个美人，“我很乐意把这女人收在我的集子里。”米西什塔、博须埃坐在一张沙发里，若李斜躺在他们的腿上。他们就维持着这个姿势聊天。热安腼腆的低着头，念着爱情诗。安灼拉和公白飞在外室整理着书籍资料，对这种谈话，安灼拉向来是不屑一顾的。  
博须埃看了一圈儿，问：“马吕斯呢？”  
巴阿雷说：“马吕斯不在这儿，他去凝望他的珂赛特了。”  
若李笑着说：“毫无疑问，马吕斯正在闹恋爱。"  
“马吕斯的爱情！”格朗泰尔大声说，"不难想象。马吕斯是一种雾气，他也许找到了一种水蒸气。马吕斯和他的爱侣，我知道那是怎么回事。一往情深竟然忘了亲吻。在地球上玉洁冰清，在无极中成双成对。他们是两个能感觉的灵魂。他们双双在星星里就寝。"  
博须埃说：“我佩服安灼拉。安灼拉没有爱人，他不谈恋爱，可是他胆大无畏。一个人能冷若冰霜而又猛如烈火，这真是不可思议。"  
“他怎么没有恋爱？”格朗泰尔歪在他的椅子里，挥舞着他的酒瓶子，“Patria是他的爱侣，自由女神塑像是他的情人，圣鞠斯特多半还入过他的梦！真要论起来，他可是左拥右抱，风流快活。”  
就在这时候，安灼拉推门进来了，他瞪了格朗泰尔一眼，拿了书，又出去了。

4.安提诺再世

“ABC的朋友们”获得了巨大的成功后，每天都有关于他们的大量新闻报道。可以想见，不少报道提及了安灼拉的容貌。乐队中的其他人对那些媒体评论哈哈大笑，还摘抄下精彩段落，大声朗诵给安灼拉听，因为他们就是这样的一群混蛋。  
“他有着无穷的青春活力，鲜润如少女...”  
“他那处女般的嘴唇...”  
“近似女性的脸...”  
“二十岁的娇弱青年...”  
安灼拉决定要讨厌他们，讨厌他们每一个人。  
当格朗泰尔也拿着一张纸向他走来的时候，安灼拉猛地抬起头来，怒视着他。“他抬起头来，把金黄的头发朝后一甩，就象披发天神驾着一辆由星星组成的黑色四马战车，又象是一只受惊的狮子把它的鬃毛散成光环。”格朗泰尔朗诵道，他笑嘻嘻地望着安灼拉，“写的多么好，多么应景啊。”  
安灼拉神情自若，没有脸红，一点儿也没有。

5.当你的朋友在双向暗恋

那是一个平静的上午，“ABC的朋友们”聚在穆尚咖啡馆里，大家三三两两的聊着天，在这时候，门被推开了。  
“...当我说别把我比作男神的时候，我并不是鼓励你把我比作女神。”开门的是安灼拉，他的嘴角微微翘起，正侧着身子和他身后的人交谈。“你要是再谈忒弥斯（希腊神话中的司法女神），我可就翻脸了。”  
他转过脸，发现大家都盯着他们看。  
“怎么了？”安灼拉防备地问。  
“我们迟到了吗？”格朗泰尔跟着他走了进来。“麻厂街在修路，所以堵车了。”  
“大清早的为什么你们两个会在一辆车上？”古费拉克问，激动地都破音了。他用手肘狠狠地推了公白飞一下，意思是：你看！我早就说过！  
公白飞叹了口气。  
“因为艾潘妮借了格朗泰尔的摩托，载着珂赛特兜风去了。”  
“珂赛特？”马吕斯立刻从后面的房间里探出脑袋，充满希望地问。  
“不在这儿。过会儿你可以去艾潘妮的录音室找她。”格朗泰尔回答，走过去帮马吕斯的忙。  
“我真的怀疑马吕斯有关于珂赛特的超能力。”博须埃说，“念出魔咒‘珂赛特’，就能轻松召唤马吕斯。”  
“马吕斯不是重点。”格朗泰尔一进房间，古费拉克就迫不及待地说，“Angel，所以你和格朗泰尔...”  
安灼拉给了他一个饱受折磨的眼神，但他已经学会明智的无视这个昵称了，他回答道：“我们是很好的朋友，适当的辩论不会消磨朋友的情谊。”  
“谁问你这个了？”古费拉克一巴掌拍在脑门上，“Angel，他给你带咖啡，那个五点半，注意，是下午五点半起床的格朗泰尔，他现在每天都给你带咖啡，你没有什么想对他说的吗？”  
“呃，谢谢？”安灼拉说。  
古费用头哐哐地撞着桌子。  
公白飞又叹了口气。

bonus  
1.与他人印象不同，安灼拉生气的时候打人威力十足。问问“铁牙”勒·卡布克吧，他是一个以打架斗殴著名的摇滚歌手。而有一次他惹怒了安灼拉，事后他回忆道：“我感到自己已被一只超人的巨掌抓住了！我活像被枪毙了一回！”  
2.伽弗洛什是ABC的铁杆粉丝，他和安灼拉有着一种奇怪的友谊。看看他们打招呼的方式吧，“野孩子！”安灼拉说。“毛头小伙子！”伽弗洛什说。  
3.沙威探长：本来叫我唱歌，我一开始是拒绝的。后来我执行了一个卧底任务，唱了一首数星星.......  
一炮而红。  
4.沙威过来帮忙维持演唱会秩序，加弗洛什认出他后被ABC的朋友们包围。连安灼拉也穿过半个场地，特意来给他递了水。最后还是冉阿让把他带了出来，去后巷放生（？）了他。  
5.当狭隘的人说Homosexuality is sin！Return to Jesus!（同性恋是罪恶，回归耶稣怀抱），告诉他们，Sweet Jesus doesn't care.


	4. 论坛体

1.  
理性讨论ER是不是单恋  
如题，真人RPS预警，Enjoltaire大法好！

2  
看到ER帖先刷一发，ER is rioooooooo！

3  
ER什么意思？

4  
Emergency Room

5  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上真的假的

6  
这还用讨论，肯定单恋没跑儿了。你看R看E那个眼神，相关视频剪辑一搜一大把，还有专门的tag。想要入坑强烈推荐去看R的访谈

7  
安灼拉是座“多美的云石雕像”，吹E还是R会吹，服气

8  
R录节目，没谈到E之前一直都是断电状态，一提到E，精神百倍

9  
格朗泰尔如火凝视，真•盯出洞来。如果有人每天都这样看着我我已经和他结婚了。

10  
朋友你思想很危险啊，万一有奇形怪状的人看了你这条回复，告诉你他每天都盯着你，你负责吗？

11  
然鹅绝对没有人愿意跟踪我。假如有，帅娶丑拒。

12  
哇好果断

13  
说到奇形怪状，我有一个不解之谜想要问。格朗泰尔个人简介上为什么说自己“丑的出奇”？

14  
未解之谜+1，不过我们猜测是街垒男孩内部恶作剧改的，然后R就没有改回来。

15  
人设崩了，人设崩了（邓布利多摇头.gif）

16  
大噶，话题偏了，楼主问的是“单恋”。

17  
新粉问一下，E是因为是安灼拉的首字母，R是因为什么？还有为什么管“ABC的朋友们”叫街垒男孩？

18  
因为格朗泰尔签名只写一个R，这是R18的意思

19  
楼上什么鬼233333333，不要教坏小朋友

20  
讲正经的，大R是因为大写的R（grand r）和Grantaire（格朗泰尔）发音相同，所以格朗泰尔签名从来只签一个R，别人签一张的时间他可以签十张  
Barricade Boys是因为“ABC的朋友们”没成名的时候街头演出过。不过叫他们街垒男孩的人不多啦，像我这样的真爱粉都是喊他们“路障男孩”的（抱头逃跑）

21  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈路障，此时有粉不如黑

22  
大R人超棒der，还因为签名字数不够给粉丝画过Q版安灼拉。这都是糖啊朋友们！！！！

23  
“ABC的朋友们”居然曾经街头演出过？我还以为他们一出道就火了，Do you hear the people sing当年火遍全球。我以为叫他们路障是因为赖格尔（指博须埃）神一般的舞台设计...

24  
我天团舞台设计酷炫爆炸，四翅膀若李那次简直可以载入史册

25  
正楼。说ER是单恋，是因为安灼拉从来没有回应过格朗泰尔。

26  
老铁，扎心了

被我删除的梅恩便门片段（原著情节改编），读者选择阅读，和上下文画风不一致

27  
连梅恩便门事件安灼拉都没出来说一个字，你还指望什么？

28  
求别提梅恩便门

29  
这么久了还提？又想撕？

30  
我认为安灼拉不评论这件事很正常，公关部门也不会允许

31  
安灼拉接下来的几次活动就没看过格朗泰尔一眼啊，这哪里是公关要求...

32  
居然有人怪安灼拉没替他说话？？？  
安灼拉那个性格没骂R一顿才叫人震惊吧，从这个角度来看，梅恩便门我一直当糖吃的

33  
梅恩便门当糖我真的服气。安灼拉很明显是失望透顶才一言不发的。

34  
梅恩便门大R不承担主要责任，算是被拐带的从犯。不过这确实是大R的错。不洗白。但是大R从那以后哪一次不是第一个到场，到现在都已经三年了，不应该揪着不放。

35  
R知错能改，你看后来狗仔拍古费带着一群人去夜店嗨，格朗泰尔是不是一次都没出镜？

36  
为什么说安灼拉没回应格朗泰尔？梅恩事件也不是所有成员都有出来发言啊。  
毕竟你E特别少发推特，没法儿看出有没有回应

37  
E三年不更推，更推火三年。

38  
↑这话不错，Apollo上次更推是发长文号召大家搞事，三万人游行示威。那年白宫晚宴总统都讲了这件事儿。

39  
安灼拉简直是我饭过的最棒的爱豆了

40  
安灼拉在拉马克忌日做成这样一件大事。对方泉下有知一定很欣慰。

41  
不要说安灼拉，格朗泰尔推特也更新的不多

42  
这还叫不多？你一定是古费拉克的粉吧？

43  
古费拉克的粉哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，古费刷屏小天使

44  
格朗泰尔的更新频率算是正常的。不过他也没提安灼拉，就是安定地发一些特别玄学的东西

45  
大R不是艺术系的学生吗？为什么哲学系气场这么浓郁。我以前看过他的推特，看到好几条关于加缪的，我当时就懵逼了

46  
嘿！加缪怎么了，加缪是最性感的哲学家

47  
大R真的特别迷，我印象最深刻的是他给粉丝写旅游攻略的那一次，详尽得让我目瞪口呆，我可能关注了一个假歌手  
（最好的咖啡是在朗布兰咖啡馆，最好的台球台是在伏尔泰咖啡馆，在梅恩路的隐士居有绝妙的千层饼和绝妙的姑娘，沙格大娘铺子里有无骨烤鸡，古内特便门有上好的葱烧鱼，战斗便门有一种不出名的好酒。）

48  
R的兴趣范围超级广泛。记不记得他和巴阿雷录制的防身视频？他能踢飞脚，弹腿，还是个有造诣的棍术家

49  
“ABC的朋友们”没几个是专心唱歌的吧，安灼拉搞革命，公白飞算半个经纪人，博须埃舞台设计，热安写诗，若李队医，弗以伊做特别好看的扇子，巴阿雷职业拳击手

50  
只有古费专心唱歌

51  
哪里，古费明明兼职娱记

52  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈全队都不务正业

53  
又跑题了。总之，我圈粮食其实从正主那里获得不多，大部分来自他们的朋友们，尤其是古费拉克（。）

54  
早些年不是有一句话，ER这对cp本无热度，全靠古费拉克死撑。

55  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死，全靠古费哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

56  
古费推cp真的是相当卖力，我圈糖大部分都是他发的。

57  
人设也是古费给的，安灼拉从来没谈过恋爱，瞪走每一个胆敢接近他的姑娘啊，安灼拉一杯倒啊，都是他讲的

58  
博须埃说“我看着格朗泰尔喝酒，他那胃上怕是有个洞”。ER这对反差萌啊

59  
古费推特飙车不是一天两天了，有没有人记得“分房睡”事件？

60  
你放心，都记得，古费搞事直接上了头条的。

61  
最gay直男古费拉克，双c有人吃吗？

62  
吃！！！！！我的妈找到组织了！

63  
我也ship这对！！！！青梅竹马，志同道合！公白飞几次被拍到去夜店之类的地方都是去接古费的！这是真爱！

64  
我提一个新的思路，E单剪头R

65  
？？？？？？？？

66  
你在说啥？？？？？？？

67  
格朗泰尔花式夸E很正常，因为E是领袖。  
格朗泰尔的凝视也不是只对着安灼拉一个人，举个例子，伊尔玛·布瓦西。  
还有乐队早期，谢幕的时候，E伸手去拉R的手，R躲了一下，后来E就再也没这样了。  
E不发推特，所以看不出来。但R发了很多，却没有一次主动提到安灼拉。

68  
伊尔玛是谁？

69  
一个金发的模特，很漂亮，曾经和R上过一次节目【原著：当时的一个最漂亮的绣靴帮的女工，伊尔玛·布瓦西，曾下过这样的判词"格朗泰尔是不可能的"】

70  
啊我想起来了，好像和R是朋友，互相伤害的那种朋友

71  
R和艾潘妮的相处模式不也是互相伤害hhhhhhh

72  
他们这群人都是互相伤害的，我入坑时看的第一场访谈：  
格朗泰尔：我是受到广泛追求的，  
旁边古费拉克那群人当场哈哈大笑。  
#路障男孩的互坑日常#

73  
我特别喜欢看他们的访谈  
“你那胃上怕有个洞吧？”博须埃说。  
“你那衣袖上确也有一个。”格朗泰尔说。  
#路障男孩的互坑日常#

74  
伊尔玛有着很漂亮的金发，有没有让你想起谁？

75  
哇原来又是糖！

76  
我圈现状，啥都是糖

77  
我渐渐跟上思路了，那E对R的箭头在哪儿看出来？

78  
从古费那里看出来。

79  
没错哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈全靠古费

80  
古费永不下船，每天都在坚持不懈的发糖，我不萌这对cp了他都不会放弃

81  
想吃ER的粮食，有没有姑娘愿意推荐一下？

82  
我来！我来！  
虐文最有名的是《不成功的皮拉得斯》  
Summary：在字母的次序当中，O和P是分不开的。照你的意见读O和P也可以，读俄瑞斯忒斯和皮拉得斯也可以。  
而E和G是分开的，它们之间隔着F，France。  
（这篇小说的背景是一八三二年，一场失败的革命。这是当之无愧的神文！写的太震撼了，我读后一整天都恍恍惚惚的。仿佛这就是他们冥冥中的前世。）

83  
甜饼【接下来几篇都是作者瞎编的，如有雷同，不胜荣幸】  
1.《是正经恋爱不是恋物癖》  
博物馆奇妙夜AU  
Summary：格朗泰尔爱上了一尊云石雕像，而这雕像复活了。  
2.《五次格朗泰尔喋喋不休，一次安灼拉以吻封缄》  
Summary：格朗泰尔的醉话说个没完，安灼拉决定找个方法让他闭上嘴。  
（安灼拉尝试了递酒，装作没听到，辩论，转移话题，吵架，最后一次他尝试了亲吻，终于成功√）  
3.《日神和酒神》  
Summary：安灼拉认为，格朗泰尔真是特别的凡人（烦人）  
神话AU，我概括一下，大概就是格朗泰尔中了诅咒，以为自己是凡人。他爱上了正在凡间济世救人的太阳神，陷入了“神怎么会回应凡人的恋慕”的痛苦中。  
我本来以为是刀但结果读的时候笑得太大声我妈把我赶出去了。这篇特别特别可爱！可爱爆炸！  
举个栗子.jpg  
第一次要发车，格朗泰尔说：我们两个可能有生殖隔离。  
于是他们去找公白飞，公白飞无奈地保证他们没有。  
第二次要发车，他又问安灼拉：神是不是没有性别（所以会怀孕吗？）  
安灼拉并没有殴打格朗泰尔。没有把他打死。（Enjolras didn't punch him. Much.）  
第三次他们终于上车了，随即魔咒解除了。  
格朗泰尔：“这是迪士尼童话的成人版。真爱之炮！”  
安灼拉无视了他，问：“魔咒解开了吗？”  
假如这是昨天，格朗泰尔也许会被这句话伤的很深，他也许会以为安灼拉所做的一切只是为了解开魔咒。但现在不一样了，他带着微笑，低语道：“再给我一个小时来确保一下。”

84  
根本看不下去《不成功的皮拉得斯》 ，我读第一章《怀疑派的狂热病》的时候就觉得自己窒息了

85  
对，看一遍《不成功的皮拉得斯》，我要看三遍日神和酒神这样的甜文才能缓过劲来

86  
《不成功的皮拉得斯》算是开放式结局吧，停在安灼拉微笑着握住格朗泰尔的手 那里

87  
然后下一刻他们就被枪毙了，除非格朗泰尔把安灼拉顺着窗户丢出去。

88  
顺着窗户丢出去哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

89  
你提供了一个新的HE思路哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好

90  
被《不成功的皮拉得斯》伤害的人可以去看它的二次同人《明日边缘》，同名电影AU，格朗泰尔陷入了时间循环

91  
推《麻厂街上》  
很可爱，“ABC的朋友们”都是小孩子，“我只懂得爱和自由。我是好孩子格朗泰尔！”

92  
我来安利一下画手：拒绝（Refusé）  
场景棒细节棒人物特征抓的准，一个什么都好的大大，幅幅都是精品。日神酒神那篇的灵感来源就是他画的阿波罗安灼拉

93  
啊拒绝大大超棒的！我都是用他画的图向别人卖安利，尤其是他画的安灼拉，用这个安利，一卖一个准

94  
超级喜欢拒绝大大，而且他的画风和早期ABC的海报很相似，我从来都装作是官方来吃的

95  
拒绝大大好像不萌格朗泰尔？他画的安灼拉最多，“ABC的朋友们”中的其他人也不少，然而格朗泰尔才只有意思意思的一张

96  
因为格朗泰尔是情敌

97  
没毛病，喜欢安灼拉所以不画格朗泰尔哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

98  
突然又是一口糖  
可以可以，逻辑满分哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	5. The Night That Ends At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事的结束，未来的开始

我有自知之明，文章的结尾是我力有不逮的。哪怕我试着用论坛体的格式从侧面叙述，也没办法写出应该有的样子。才思枯竭，狗尾续貂。

 

1  
隔壁楼眨眼就翻页翻完了，我来新开一帖继续嚎：  
格朗泰尔居然就是拒绝大神！！！！！我死而无憾！

2  
总结一下隔壁帖，有妹子po出了后台照，有网友注意到了角落里不慎入镜的格朗泰尔。接着，有人发现格朗泰尔的电脑屏幕上显示着安灼拉的画。这本来已经是一颗大糖了！  
但是！！！！  
很快就有机智的网友意识到！那不是浏览界面！那是编辑界面！！！！  
格朗泰尔！就是！拒绝！  
（GRANTAIRE IS REFUSÉ！）

3  
从楼上的大写加粗感受到了你直观的喜悦

4  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊活个ball！ER快去结婚啊！！！

5  
我又跑去刷拒绝大大的安灼拉了，安灼拉真的好好看呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

6  
大R怎么这么棒！！画技也太高超了吧！！！

7  
我跟你们讲，没有爱意绝对绝对画不成那样！

8  
楼上几位哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

9  
古费拉克发了一条推特  
I TOLD YOU

10  
古费小天使得意洋洋哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

11  
想到以前看过的HP AU，古费拉克拥有预言家血统，于是他不断剧透，并且极力撮合ER在一起#只有古费拉克看穿了一切#

12  
#只有古费拉克看穿了一切#

13  
说一句题外话，古费拉克这样的人好棒啊！想嫁！说休想的都是后来的

14  
放开那个古费！让我来！

15  
ER官配了你们还要和我抢古费，公理何在？

16  
真不懂你们，古费拉克女朋友一天一换，居然还有女孩子喜欢？讲的难听点，古费拉克就像多罗米埃（←玩弄芳汀的渣男，这个比喻是雨果原句）

17  
哪里像了？？？？一点都不一样好吗？？？？？

18  
古费拉克一天一换女朋友究竟是怎么传出来的？古费就是嘴上夸这个姑娘好看那个女孩儿漂亮，什么时候真的约会了？

19  
把古费和他相比完全是一种侮辱啊，存在于他们里面的那两个内在的人，彼此是截然不同的好吗？  
eg.古费的访谈  
“首先，”古费拉克说，“我决不会背叛一双流泪的眼睛。一个人所爱女子的悲伤，能够阻止他一切不忠的念头，这是公理。”  
【访谈内容来自雨果初稿】

20  
古费绯闻特别多，不过似乎没有一个是真的吧

21  
还记得他们老板的女儿珂赛特吗？和ABC的经纪人马吕斯订婚那个。她说古费拉克从前一直“小心谨慎地避开”她。

22  
对对对，珂赛特那——么漂亮（比划）  
之前古费也不知道她是老板的女儿啊，但他连一句话都没和珂赛特讲过

23  
珂赛特那么好看古费居然没有搭讪，这别说是不是花花公子了，是不是直男都存疑（。）

24  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

25  
古费最gay直男，马吕斯刚刚做他们经纪人的时候，古费说自己和他“一见如故，水乳交融”

26  
一见如故我能理解，水乳交融？？？？  
噫

27  
妈呀没跟珂赛特搭讪和马吕斯搭讪了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这是假的花花公子吧

28  
诶等等，这样说来，古费是不是也没谈过恋爱啊？

29  
华生，你发现了盲点！

30  
这个“也”字用的好。

31  
我本来想说他和阿兹玛谈过恋爱，但马上想起上个星期公白飞辟谣了  
【阿兹玛是艾潘妮的妹妹，雨果初稿中她和古费是一对】

32  
等等，为什么是公白飞辟谣？

33  
盲生，你发现了华点！

34  
楼上什么鬼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

35  
双C大法好！！！I will go down with this ship！！！（本义：让我和这艘船一起沉没。引申：我要萌这对cp直到灰飞烟灭！）

36  
ER都相爱了（啥?），双C还会远吗？

37  
古费拉克通过嘴炮和谣言建立的大众男友形象突然崩塌了hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

38  
哪里崩塌了，不信你问，古费究竟是谁的男朋友？

39  
我的！！！！

40  
楼上胡说八道！明明是我的男朋友！

41  
明明是你的男朋友，而古费是我的男朋友，没毛病

42  
几位都休想！古费已经在我床上了！

43  
都别争了，古费拉克是公白飞的。

44  
服气hhhhhhhhhh

45  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大家一下子都哑火了

46  
R在推特上回应了！！！！他说画画是自己的爱好

47  
我给你们翻译一下，格朗泰尔说的其实是：“我的爱好是画安灼拉”

48  
楼上满分解读

49  
我懂，我都懂.jpg

50  
刚刚去了格朗泰尔的推特，原来“拒绝”大大其实是“退稿”大大呀

51  
大R那个水平居然会被退稿？这是什么魔幻现实主义？

52  
R当年刚刚毕业的时候好像没找到工作？他就是那段时间开始喝酒的吧。

53  
“所谓灵魂的铅块便是由啤酒、烧酒、苦艾酒这三种酒的烈性构成的。这是三个不见天日的深潭，天庭的蝴蝶也曾淹死在那里。”

54  
“先生们，我的父亲从来就嫌弃我，因为我不懂数学。”

55  
楼上几位这样一说怎么显得那么悲情呢？  
有本事把一整句发完呀

56  
我来发  
“我的父亲从来就嫌弃我，因为我不懂数学。我只懂得爱和自由。我是好孩子格朗泰尔！”

57  
可以的，这很大R哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

58  
R没工作的时间总长最多两个月吧。基本上是一出校门就把画笔一丢，加入“ABC的朋友们”一起搞事了

59  
妈呀我说为什么早期海报的画风和拒绝大大那么像！！！！！！！！！！  
以前ABC的海报也是格朗泰尔画的！！！！！

60  
路障男孩也太省钱了吧？基本上他们就不需要外界帮助，自己就把事情都做好了

61  
看病找若李，翻译弗以伊，舞台博须埃设计，热安以诗抒情。  
街垒领袖搭，海报大R画，暴徒巴阿雷镇压，古费撰写八卦。

62  
妈呀押韵了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

63  
文采斐然哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好好好

64  
诶，公白飞呢？

65  
你不懂，公白飞是全能的

66  
负责所有事情，包括叫人起床的公白飞233333333

67  
公白飞面无表情.jpg

68  
公白飞一言不发.jpg

69  
公白飞只想静静.jpg

70  
公白飞笑不出来.jpg

71  
等等为什么公白飞这么多表情包哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

72  
公白飞是全团最心累的一个人了，以前是他和安灼拉一起心累，后来安灼拉也开始搞事了

73  
安灼拉搞事，怎么能叫做搞事呢

74  
歇后语：安灼拉打“铁牙”——大快人心

75  
安灼拉看着“娇弱”，打起人来居然这么厉害

76  
不愧是阿波罗啊  
看曝光的监控录像，安灼拉那个特别帅的飞腿应该是R教他的吧？

77  
绝对是！！！！我跟着R和巴阿雷的防身视频学过的！！！！！和R的动作一模一样！！！！

78  
我不再催他们结婚了，我怀疑他们两个已经秘密结婚了

79  
散了散了，你们的爱豆已经结婚了

80  
楼上两个哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

81  
安灼拉发推了！！！！！！！

82  
哇！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

83  
活的阿波罗？？？？？

84  
我怀疑下一刻古费就要出来说他盗安灼拉号了

85  
！！！？？！？！！！R的私心居然这么明显！！？！！？！！！

86  
我想起一句古老的谚语，领袖三年不发推......

87  
？！！？！？！？！？！！！！！！

88  
我推特登不上去快急死了！你们别光顾着感叹呀，谁来说说发生了什么啊！！！！

89  
其实也没什么，就是安灼拉发了两张图，然后艾特了R（饮弹自尽.jpg）

90  
安灼拉把R唯一画的那副格朗泰尔，和安灼拉自己推特的头像拼在了一起（含笑上吊.jpg）

91  
注意看背景的颜色，拼成了一个爱心

92  
爱心啊！！！！！格朗泰尔深藏不露啊！！！！！！！

93  
我的天我的天我的天我的天我的天我的天

94  
R回复了！！！！！！R回复了！！！！！！

95  
狂喜的泪水淹没了我！！！

96  
我的天啊我说都不会话了！！！！！！

97  
闭眼升天.jpg  
不要叫醒我.jpg

98  
我是谁？我在哪儿？我为什么泪流满面？

99  
还是我，上不去推特要哭了，R究竟说了什么呀？

 

想象一个怀疑主义者。  
想象他瞧不起牺牲，想象他蔑视无私，想象他对任何方面的忠心，无论是同辈或父辈，无论是年轻的罗伯斯庇尔或洛瓦兹罗尔，都一概加以嘲笑。  
想象他的那些软弱无力、曲就退让、支离破碎、病态畸形的思想；想象他的的存生不属于他自己，而是别人命运的另一面。  
想象一个荒唐的醉鬼，袭击惊人的叫嚣对他不起作用，震天的炮声他以鼾声作答，但寂静反而使他醒来。  
想象他站起来，穿过房间；想象他错过了的整个战斗的无限的光辉，在他的目光中闪耀着；  
想象他温和地问————

 

100  
格朗泰尔回复：“你允许吗？”

 

 

而那金发领袖微笑着握住了他的手。

 

 

 

bonus：  
安灼拉认为，陷入爱情的感觉就像被子弹击中，确切来讲，八颗子弹。


	6. “ABC的朋友们”的朋友们

艾潘妮  
冉阿让  
芳汀

一.泥泞中的玫瑰——艾潘妮  
“你向我要珂赛特的联系方式？”艾潘妮嘴角抽动了一下，仿佛在压抑着大笑，“您向我要珂赛特的联系方式？”  
马吕斯殷切地看着她。  
“我可不能给你。”艾潘妮说，“就这么告诉你？要是她不愿意怎么办，那我算是个什么朋友。”  
“唉，”马吕斯不安地垂下了眼睛，“你说的是。”  
马吕斯垂头丧气地走开了，连句再见都忘了说。  
“等等，”艾潘妮叫住了他，“我帮你去问问。”  
马吕斯一下子被点亮了，“天啊艾潘妮，我真是...我说不出我多么感激！”  
“那就闭嘴。（Then make no sound.）”艾潘妮冲他一挥手，去见珂赛特了。

艾潘妮和珂赛特是好朋友。因为珂赛特是个不折不扣的笨姑娘。  
小时候她们在公园见过几面。第一次，艾潘妮拿着她漂亮的洋娃娃，炫耀给珂赛特看，享受着珂赛特的羡慕。第二次，珂赛特抱着一个好大好大的娃娃，来找艾潘妮，要和她一起玩。而艾潘妮，无心或者是故意的，没能接稳，把它给摔到地上，脏了。珂赛特愣了一下，显然没反应过来发生了什么，然后她装作若无其事的样子把娃娃捡起来，笨拙地安慰艾潘妮：“不是你的错，是我没有拿稳。”但她扁扁嘴，显然是在勉强忍着眼泪，“我回去洗一洗就可以啦。现在我们可以去玩那里的沙子。”  
艾潘妮瞪着她，心里说不上来是什么滋味。“你笨呀！”她说，“我们玩我的娃娃不行吗？你嫌弃我的娃娃吗？”  
她们两个人玩了一下午。后来艾潘妮踮着脚，勉强够着水龙头，成功地把娃娃上的泥冲掉了，她搞得自己和娃娃都湿答答的，珂赛特笑的开心极了。这傻丫头。

“艾潘妮！”珂赛特打开她家的门，她看上去非常开心，“你怎么过来啦？快进来！”  
这傻乎乎的百灵鸟。她盯着珂赛特。瞧瞧她，完全就是那种撞到猎人的枪口下，还冲着恶人唱歌的笨鸟。  
“Ep？”珂赛特推推她，“怎么啦？”  
“没事儿，”她伸手揉了一把珂赛特的头发，“你今天有没有遇见什么人？”  
珂赛特的脸立刻红了。  
“Ep，”她说，可怜巴巴地拽着艾潘妮的袖子，“我想我恋爱啦！”  
这个金发傻丫头。她和马吕斯真是一对儿笨蛋。  
“你遇见的是不是一个中等身材，头发乌黑的男子？”珂赛特睁大了眼睛，点点头，艾潘妮又想揉她的头发了，“那可是个美男子。”艾潘妮打趣道，“还是个多情种子。”珂赛特咬住了嘴唇。“他方才结结巴巴地问我要你的电话号码呢！”

在笑闹过后（你是不是要马上打给他？是不是？才没有！），艾潘妮走出了珂赛特的家。再见！她对珂赛特挥手，珂赛特也对她挥手，瞧珂赛特笑得多甜！  
门关了，她的笑容垮塌了。  
艾潘妮伸出手抹了把脸，从包里把手机翻出来，打了个电话。  
“R，”她说，“出来陪我喝酒。”

二.面包大盗尚万强  
冉阿让是一个低调的董事长，他依靠烧料细工业起家，他发明了一款价廉物美的手镯。他的事业很快扩展壮大，涉及了很多方面，就像前文提到的，他还开着一家娱乐公司呢。虽然经营着庞大的产业，但他成功地将自己的生活隐藏在公众视线后。  
但他终于成为了人们津津乐道的对象，经过是这样的：  
对头的德纳第公司因为偷税漏税、涉黑洗钱等一系列问题被调查，而德纳第夫妇试图通过抹黑冉阿让，将他的过去揭露出来的方式转移舆论。这对冉阿让没造成什么损害，事实上正相反，“你来诬告这个人，你却反而证明他无罪；你要陷害他，结果你反而使他变得更加荣耀”。当记者完全挖掘出了冉阿让的过去，大家都对他尊敬极了。  
而德纳第夫妇确是一对无赖，他们肮脏的收入被冻结后，他们决意绑架珂赛特，狠狠敲诈冉阿让一笔，然后远走高飞，去美国做“人口贸易”。艾潘妮破坏了他们挟持珂赛特的计划，这可敬的好姑娘，一个人和六个歹徒周旋，赢得了宝贵的时间。珂赛特安全了，但这伙儿匪徒最终想办法绑走了冉阿让。马吕斯不慎卷入了这惊心动魄的事件中（他对于这些人是谁、发生了什么一无所知，只知道那老先生是他意中人的父亲）他表现的相当勇敢，当德纳第要把尖刀捅进冉阿让的脖子的时候，他成功伪装出警察来了的假相。匪徒们被他吓唬住了，感谢马吕斯拖延的这一分钟， 冉阿让神奇地挣脱了绑缚，而沙威也领着警察们赶来了，他们到得正是时候。  
接下来的事情就像美国动作大片一样。警察们自不用说，冉阿让，刚才还只是个平易近人的好老头，一下子变成了一个赳赳武夫，形态威猛惊人，从挨了他一拳的那些倒霉蛋的反应来看，“冉千斤”这个浑名是名副其实的。而恶贯满盈的德纳第夫妇也终于落网了，法律将制裁他们。  
这是一个美好的结局，尽管在激烈的打斗中，马吕斯被击昏过去了，最终被意中人的父亲抱出了贼窟。（天！冉阿让和沙威描述案情的时候，马吕斯还一直被他抱在怀里呢！）

可以带入的原著片段节选（有删节、改动）  
①  
这时，马吕斯听到有人在他的下面，墙脚边，低声交谈，但因靠得太近，望不见说话的人，他们说的是：  
"只有一个办法了。"  
"把他一劈两！"  
"对。"  
是那夫妇俩在商量。  
德纳第慢腾腾地走到桌子眼前，抽开抽屉，拿出那把尖刀。  
马吕斯紧捏着手枪的圆柄，他一直在渺渺茫茫地希望能找到救心上人父亲的方法。却始终没有发现这种可能性。危险已逼近，观望已超出最终的极限，德纳第手执尖刀，站在和被绑人相距几步的地方思忖。  
马吕斯慌乱无主，朝四面乱望。这是人在绝望中的无可奈何的机械动作。  
他忽然惊了一下。  
圆月的一道亮光正照射在他脚旁的桌子上，仿佛要把什么指给他看。他瞥见了德纳第家大姑娘的手机，这是他之前不小心拿错的。  
一线光明穿过马吕斯的脑子，他有了一个主意，这正是他所寻求的方法。  
②  
德纳第接过手枪，指着沙威。  
沙威离他才三步，定定地望着他，没有把他放在眼里，只说：  
"还是不开枪的好，我说！你瞄不准的。"  
德纳第扳动枪机。没有射中。  
"我早已说过了！"沙威说。  
③  
蓬头散发、杀气腾腾的德纳第大娘叉开两腿，身体向后仰，使出全身力气把石磴对准沙威的脑袋抛去。沙威一弯腰，石磴打他头顶上过去了，碰在对面墙上，砸下了一大块石灰，继又弹回来，从一个屋角滚到另一屋角，幸而屋里几乎全是空的，最后在沙威的脚跟前不动了。

三.芳汀  
There was a time，then it all went wrong.  
【曾经她拥有光艳、趣味、青春、柔美的晨曦，但一切都已不再。】

芳汀，别号金发美人，因为她生得一头日光色的美发。她光彩夺目的牙齿从上帝那里奉了一道使命，笑的使命。  
她有着光艳的脸庞，秀丽的侧影，眼睛深蓝，眼皮如凝脂，脚秀而翘，腕、踝都肥瘦适度，美妙天成，白皙的皮肤四处露着蔚蓝的脉络，两颊鲜润。  
芳汀出生贫苦，她是在孤儿院长大的，她没有姓，芳汀这个名字是老院长起的。芳汀是一个从平民的底层孕育出来的孩子，但她的风度却使人摸不着她的出处和身世。她有黄金和珍珠做奁资，不过她的黄金在她的头上，珍珠在她的口中。  
芳汀十九岁时被星探在街头发掘出来，参演了电视剧，很快便小有名气。不消说，她在娱乐圈里有些格格不入，她太过正经了，有时还会露出冷峻到近乎严肃的凛然不可犯的神情。但这有什么妨碍？这便是芳汀，她就是美学，她就是欢乐，人们喜欢这个姑娘。

芳汀的人生本应该多姿多彩，她值得一个美满幸福的童话故事结局。可是，爱是一种过失，她偏偏错信了一个人渣。  
让我们再重复一遍这个不文雅的字眼。斐利克斯·多罗米埃是个人渣。  
遇到芳汀时，斐利克斯·多罗米埃正试图当个三流编剧。他写过一篇戏剧，被滑稽剧院退了回来。于是他学乖了，他从别人的那里偷取灵感，修改几个字就大言不惭地说是自己的作品，终于偷得了成功。他脸上已经起了皱纹，牙齿也不齐全，头也秃了顶。但是他的青春去得越远，他的兴致却越高。他那么自命不凡，在胆怯的人的眼里他反而成了一条好汉。  
多么巨大的不幸啊，多罗米埃骗得了芳汀的爱情。  
接下来发生的事情，花花公子、痴情女郎，千篇一律。对多罗米埃来说，这不过是逢场作戏，而对芳汀，却是一片真情。  
当芳汀被媒体爆料未婚先孕，又因违反公司规定而失去了工作，穷愁潦倒的时候，多罗米埃早已抽身离开，到外省去作威作福了。  
芳汀生了病，她胃疼的厉害，但她没有去看医生，等到她终于去了医院，已经太迟了。医生摇着头，为什么你不早些来？那时候胃病还没有恶化，还能治好的。  
为什么没有来？因为黑面包太粗糙了，芳汀可以就着冷水咽下去，但珂赛特还小，她的胃没法消化，她得给她买白面包，这要一笔钱。因为冬天的风太冷了，要是只有芳汀一个人，她可以拿裙子做被，拿被做裙，但珂赛特冷的直发抖，所以她们必须要点炉子，这又要一笔钱。肚子疼难道也称的上一种病？她难道要自己享福，倒去苛待她的珂赛特吗？  
当冉阿让找到她们时，已经太迟了。不过芳汀一点儿不认为这迟，谢天谢地，她的珂赛特得救了。她不再觉得痛苦了，一点儿都不觉得，握着她的手的好先生是天主派来的使者（Good M'sieur, you come from God in Heaven.），他保证只要他还在，没有什么能够伤害到珂赛特。（And none would ever harm Cosette，As long as I am living.）  
芳汀微笑着离去。

（题外话：写第一章古费拉克人设的时候， 我用了雨果的这句话“从表现出来的聪明看，多罗米埃和他有着同样的外貌，可是在外貌的后面他们是大不相同的。”风流多情和流氓禽兽有着很大很大的区别。）


End file.
